Yahli
Created by GeneralAstraCountry Name: Yahli Country Monarch: Council of Elders who decide all Country Location: Landlocked, towards the north and a little west Country History: The people believed that a theocracy was the only way to rule. Their king, who preferred the title “Holy Ambassador,” was the head of the church and a symbol of earthly power. He had no advisors save for the goddess herself. Only he and he alone could talk to her, a supposed gift of the royal, holy family. He was a vassal to the people, relaying the goddess’s glorious messages. There were several groups that found his acts strange. Some broke away from the theocracy, including the wolves and several other minority followers. They were ostracized and labeled as hypocrites. In return, they believed the so called “king” to be a hypocrite as well, abusing his power. “Their actions have greatly angered the goddess.” This was the first words that started the Crusades as quoted by the king. The goddess had ordered a purging, a holy crusade to rid the land of blasphemous men. The only way Yahli could live in peaces was if the “rebels” were completely annihilated. The king sent out his holy knights and soon, even the peasants joined in the blood shed. Anyone who even looked like they thought ill of the king were slaughtered be they man woman or child. Brother killed brother. Rebels were sought out and Yahli lived in fear for almost 7 years. It wasn’t until the old king died and his daughter took his place, that the blood crusades ended. She called upon a council of six elite men and woman of all races and beliefs to represent the people. Together, they settled upon an agreement. Each would hold a place in authority to keep a balance of power so the massacre would never occur again. From that point on, the ancestors of those men and woman have kept order and peace. Dominant Race: '''Beorc '''Dominant Fire Emblem Classes: '''Horsemen, Warriors, Snipers, Swordsmaster '''Dominant Weapon Use: '''Bow '''Holy Weapon & Description: '''Simurgh, the crystalline bow +5 skill '''Dress Code: '''The Dress code of Yahli is laxer than most. There are no official do’s and don’ts other than all…extremities must be covered. Dress varies regionally and from culture to culture. '''Geography: '''Mountains to the east and sweeping plains on the rest, with a lake near the southwest '''Country Animal: '''Eagle '''Country Flora: '''Wisteria '''Country Motto: '''Abyssus abyssum invocate-Hell Calls Hell '''Main exports: '''Horses, Bows, swords, Metals & Gems, Grains '''Powerful forces within the country: '''Council of Elders, 7 in all '''Royal Family: '''Council of elders, one of which is the founders descendant, the others represent the various cultural and religious sects '''Public Views on: ''Brandeds: ''While they are neither hunted, or even openly disgraced. Yahli has socially progressed to the state that brandeds are treated equally along with the other races. Beorcs: Since they are the Majority of the population, o one would speak out openly about them. Laguz: Laguz and Beorcs are coming to terms with each other’s existence, though there are still tensions between radicalists. ''Foreign powers: ''For the most part, Yahli attempts to keep at piece wit hthe other countries surrounding. If they dispute, the Council will attempt to solve it diplomatically. If This fails, they will act…aggressively. ''War: ''War is seen as a necessity to the Yahlian people and are ready to defend themselves in the eventuality. Each region has its own organized militia, but there is also a national army